


Never Letting Go Again

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [30]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, Hiking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promises, Prompt Fill, surprise attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: When an opportunity presents itself, you take it. Even if the idea has just popped into your head.Gordon is more than happy to go with the flow, this time.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Never Letting Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30: **Oath**
> 
> A little late again, but that was due to a mishap on Saturday and then the story valiantly fighting me at some parts. I won, I think. ;)

So… today could have gone better, Gordon mused. Thomas had promised their day out would be very low-risk, but then… 

All right. No matter how much he might want to, Gordon _couldn’t_ blame their current situation on Thomas. In fact, without Thomas, things could have gone infinitely worse. He shuddered to think what might have happened if he’d had Dennis with him instead. 

Because what was supposed to be a scenic hike had been ruined when they had run into a guy busily digging something up in the forest. And that guy had thought it to be a great idea to just attack them with his shovel. It should have been okay since they were still two against one. But even when they got the shovel away from him, he fought tooth and nail—only to suddenly slip and roll down a rather deep slope, taking Gordon with him.

It had been quite a blow to Gordon’s pride when the guy just got up and ran away while _he_ was struggling just to sit up. The man hadn’t weighed much, but having him land on his rib cage had hurt a lot, anyway.

It had taken Thomas a while to reach him. And it had taken even longer to get back up to the path—especially since Thomas had had to support Gordon for the trickier parts of their climb.

Half an hour later, they all but collapsed next to the hole the guy had been digging.

“We should probably call someone to get us,” Thomas sighed. “I don’t think we’ll be able to make it all the way back, as exhausted as we are…” 

“You could have called before coming to get me. Or, probably even more sensible, wait for help and _then_ get me up here again.”

“And leave you down there on your own for however long that’d take? What if that guy had come back? I wasn’t going to risk that.”

Okay, Thomas had a point there. It would have been nice not to have to wait for help, but Gordon tried not to be ungrateful. So, when Thomas had finished his call, Gordon tugged him close. They could at least be somewhat comfortable while they waited.

“Man, I could sleep for a week now,” Thomas sighed as he rested his head on Gordon’s shoulder. “The guy just _had_ to tumble down the steepest slope in the area.”

“If only you had known how taxing it would be to drag me up again, eh?” Gordon teased.

“Nope,” Thomas insisted, more serious than Gordon would have expected. “Would have done it anyway. And not just because the guy could have come back…”

“Oh? Why then?” Gordon prodded when Thomas took too long to continue. Thomas blinked owlishly in response. Poor guy must be even more exhausted than Gordon himself was.

“Oh! Uh… Gotta make sure we can spend the rest of our lives together, right? Can’t do that from afar. Have to be close to get you out of sticky situations.” He grinned sleepily, only barely suppressing a yawn. “You’re stuck with me now. Would take a _lot_ more than this to get rid of me.”

Whoa! Talk about an unexpected declaration! By the time Gordon had fully processed what he’d just heard, Thomas was starting to become dead weight in his arms. That wouldn’t do at all!

“Hey. _Hey!_ Don’t you dare fall asleep on me now! You can’t just propose to me and then not even wait for your answer!”

“Propose?” Thomas blinked up at him, slightly panicked.

“Hah! There you are.”

“Did you just trick me into staying awake?”

Thomas was cute when he was all indignant, not that Gordon would ever tell him. 

“Maybe. But it kind of did sound like you were making a vow there.”

“Huh… Guess it did.” There was a sudden calculating look on Thomas’s face. “Not the way I would have proposed, but since it’s on the table now… How about it? You wanna?”

“Get married?” Gordon asked, just to be sure. 

“Of course. I mean, why not? If it feels right?”

It did feel right, Gordon had to admit. He’d caught himself thinking about their future a lot, lately. And not in a doubting way either. More like, whenever he thought about himself in the future, Thomas was always there with him. 

Marriage kind of _was_ the next step here, wasn’t it? After his divorce, he’d sworn to himself he’d never get married again. But now that he thought about it, all of his reservations were gone. 

“Sure, why not?” he echoed Thomas, and then grinned when it earned him a grumpy huff. 

“Really feeling the love here, _Gordy_.”

All right, then. Gordon could definitely step up his game to show Thomas how much he meant it. So he leaned in for a searing kiss and then said quietly, but sincerely, “Yes! Let’s get married.” 

Thomas grinned in response, a little dazed, but after a moment, his expression turned regretful. 

“’m sorry I don’t have rings, though.”

“Eh, you improvised. I’d have been shocked if you actually had rings with you right now.”

“I _could_ have planned the hike just to propose.”

“But you didn’t.” Gordon was fairly sure about that. 

“I didn’t,” Thomas agreed. “Kinda thought you might not want to after your last…”

“I kinda thought so, too, for the longest time.”

“Awww, I’m special!”

Thomas was obviously joking, but Gordon thought he wasn’t all that wrong. If someone had told Gordon just how important Thomas would become to him, as little as a year ago, he’d have called them crazy. Yet, here there were, engaged in a spur-of-the-moment decision and more than happy about it.

There was one thing he’d have to be firm on, though.

“Not special enough that I’ll agree to a big wedding. I really don’t want a repeat of last time. It’s no guarantee for a happy marriage anyway.”

“Sure thing,” Thomas agreed readily. “Who’d I invite anyway? Got no immediate family left and haven’t talked to the distant relatives for years. Not many people to invite on your side either, I guess. So, mostly just our friends and a couple of opportunists who will just invite themselves, and we get maybe twenty people tops.”

“I actually wouldn’t mind just going to the registry office and having a little no-fuss ceremony. In and out in a few minutes, the certificate in tow, and then a small party to mollify the others.”

Gordon said that half in jest, just to see what kind of reaction he’d get. But Thomas surprised him yet again.

“Hmmm. Just the vows and a barbecue with the gang afterward,” Thomas mumbled. “Sounds perfect.”

And that, right there, was all the proof Gordon needed to know he’d made the right decision. 

*** * ***

Later, when the others arrived to get them and wanted to know what they were whispering about, they just grinned at them and said “Nothing!” in unison.

They’d find out soon enough anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand it’s a wrap!
> 
> Wow! Going in, I didn’t really think I’d get this far. And I especially didn’t think I’d be able to write stories that average on a word count of about 1150.  
> I actually managed to write 17240 words in six weeks (since I started writing in mid-October), which means I wrote roughly 410 words per day. That’s the most consistent output for me, ever! Impressed myself, there. ;)
> 
> I couldn’t have done it without [DaniDubskia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia), though. Our plot discussions really helped to keep me going. Thank you so much! :D
> 
> Gonna take a break now (for December, at least) since there are a lot of other things I need to do. But now that I know I’m capable of writing somewhat consistently, I might finally start working on some other story ideas I have. 
> 
> There are at least 6 potential candidates:
> 
>   * 2 stories for an old fandom that used to be pretty popular over 10 years ago (no clue about now, haven’t kept track). Those story ideas are 15 and roughly 12 years old, respectively. The older one has been half-written since early 2005.
>   * 1 story for a fandom that only has 4 works here on AO3, all of them fusions. But thanks to those 4 stories I went and bought the book that inspired them, and now I have _thoughts_.
>   * 1 potentially longer story for this fandom and pairing.
>   * 1 story that some people on Tumblr were urging me to write 3 years ago. I wrote 7 sentences for it and then lost steam. Whoops? Could be a fun little crack fic, though. 
>   * And finally the one unfinished original story I have here on AO3 that has a pretty solid outline for most of its 25 chapters, but keeps fighting me anyway. Maybe I should prioritize that one. I did post a few chapters for it already, after all.
> 

> 
> Hmmm... Is it too early yet for New Year’s resolutions? XD


End file.
